The invention relates to the field of vehicles with windshields and shading devices for such and in particular to a shading device for a windshield that will be retractable with in the vehicle and will be of the same structural integrity as the auto.
It is believed that the device will be an advantage over conventional sun visors that are made of cloth and similar materials as this device will be of a structurally sound material and is easier to retract and deploy into the roof of the car by virtue of that construction.